A Weasley Family Christmas
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: As the Weasley family grows...their family Christmas celebrations grow too. All the more hectic, that is, what with their children, grandchildren, and all the family friends thrown into the mix. So get ready to celebrate christmas. Next-Gen Style.Twoshot.


**A Weasley Family Christmas**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Just in time for Christmas! xD

Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter? Me? Sadly, no.

A/N As the Weasley family grows...their family Christmas celebrations grow too. All the more hectic, that is, what with their children, grandchildren, and all the family friends thrown into the mix. So join the Weasleys, and celebrate Christmas. Next generation style. Two-shot.

* * *

Part 1- The Chaos Begins

_Tik..Tok..._

Molly Weasley tore her gaze from the clock to yell at her husband, "Arthur-something must have happened! They're never _this_ late!"

Molly glanced at the huge wallop of food adorning the dining table sadly," Maybe I should do something to keep the food warm for all of them-"

"Oh come now Molly, it's only five minutes past six." Molly's husband Arthur shuffled into the room, wiping snow from his clothes.

Molly jumped at the sight of him," Where have _you_ been?"

Arthur's ears turned a deep red as he came face to face his wife's fury," I was-er-de-knoming the garden, of course!"

Molly opened her mouth to reply, but a disembodied voice called out from the hall," I thought de-knoming the garden was my job, dad!"

Mrs. Weasley grinned broadly as her fifth son meandered into the room, with a stack of presents floating mid-air beside him," Oh George! You didn't have to buy so many-"

George merely grinned," Who says _I _bought all of these? Fred and Roxanne just kept buying and buying..."

" _Lies_!" Two voices called out from the other side of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spun on the spot, just in time to see the identical grinning faces of Fred and Roxanne as they brought in even _more_ presents.

Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled the two kids into a hug, ignoring all of the presents they were carrying.

"Nice to see you too, gran," Freddy choked out," But you're kind of squashing Hugo's present...and-"

"Doing that might result in...some _slight_ problems," Roxy finished. George chuckled from the other side of the room," Have you heard, mum? Freddy and Roxy have started making their own joke shop products now."

Angelina, who had just stumbled in the door, beamed," They're quite good actually. I wouldn't doubt if Freddy and Roxy beat Fred and George's record before long-"

"Ah!" A screaming blur raced in the room before Angelina could finish speaking," Not if I beat it first!"

This was followed by another blur, and a crying little red-haired girl.

" JAMES SIRIUS, ALBUS SEVURUS! Give your sister her present back NOW!" A red-faced Ginny Potter entered the Burrow next, brandishing a handful of gifts and her wand," GIVE IT TO HER NOW, OR I SWEAR-"

George plucked Ginny's wand from her hand," Merlin, Ginny you sound more like mom each year!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother, jokingly.

"That's not very mature, you know Aunt Ginny," Fred yelled loudly from the other side of the room, where he, James, and Roxanne were studying the presents with very serious faces.

Harry chuckled," Well your aunt never has been a very mature person, Fred-" Ginny narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"But she sure is scarier than a Death Eater when she's mad, isn't she?" George replied, grinning ear-to-ear.

Before Ginny could do anything too drastic to her husband and brother, a very loud band erupted through the entire house.

Everyone froze for a moment. Then every single one of the kids..._and_ George raced into the other room, determined to reach the newest occupant and grab the newest presents first.

There was a loud scream," UNCLE RON!"

And a couple seconds later, Hermione was leading Ron, who was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, into the sitting room.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, between quiet laughs.

Ron glared at his feet," A stupid knome got to me."

The entire room busted into snorts and giggles, except for Mrs. Weasley, who said, rather crossly," I thought you said you de-knomed the garden, Arthur."

Luckily, Arthur was too busy helping Rose and Hugo levitate their own gifts into the room, while Albus, who seemed to have a lot to tell Rose, rambled on behind them.

"Ah, the dulcet sounds of Christmas..." George said loudly, winking at Angelina next to him.

Suddenly, the fire place roared to life, in a flash of green. And out stepped Bill Weasley, whose scarred face was split in a huge smile.

Mrs. Weasley flung herself at her oldest son," Bill! Golly, you look a mess-"

Bill nodded," Yeah, Fleur forgot to dress me this morning, mum, didn't you know?"

Molly rolled her eyes," Don't get lippy with me, dear."

As she spoke the words, Fleur and Louis, Bill and Fleur only son, stepped from the fireplace, bits of green dust standing out in their golden blonde hair.

"Gran!"

Molly pulled Louis into her arms happily," My, you've grown so much-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Bill and Fleur's two daughters stepped from the fire place. It was a funny scene, seeing as the sisters were only two years apart, but looked nothing alike.

Victoire, the oldest, was dressed in a Ravenclaw themed Weasley sweater and old jeans. Even with her casual dress, though, she looked stunning. With her blonde hair and big blue eyes, she had a stark resemblance to her mother, where as Dominique, her younger sister, looked every bit a Weasley with her bright red hair and freckles.

Molly greeted both of them happily, and then allowed them to place their presents under the tree, which was becoming more more filled as more people arrived.

Percy and Audrey arrived next, with their two daughters Molly and Luci in tow.

Molly greeted them all, although Molly and Luci were arguing too thoroughly to hear her.

The majority of the guests had arrived by then, Harry, Ron, George, Arthur, and Bill were discussing new ministry business in the sitting area, and on their right Dominique, Victoire, and Molly were talking quidditch.

James, Fred, Louis, and Roxanne were running around the tree, trying to find some way to make it explode, no doubt...

The women had retreated to the kitchen for their annual 'girl talk', taking Lily and Hugo with them, leaving Albus and Rose sitting next to the door, awaiting the arrival of their friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

There was a knock at the door, and the two rushed to it, only to reveal someone equally as interesting ( if not more so) as Scorpius, Teddy.

He was leaning against the door, his hands in the worn pockets of his jeans, his best friend, Alan grinning next to him.

"It's not a party, till we arrive, is it?" With a wink, Alan sauntered in, a laughing Teddy behind him.

_And the chaos had officially began._

* * *

A/N Part 2 should be up tomorrow guys, :) Happy Christmas!


End file.
